


Timeout

by supercsi4



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercsi4/pseuds/supercsi4
Summary: 01x20 - What if the conference room scene played out just a little differently?  What if Gil and JT left Dani and Malcolm in the conference room to make nice?
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Kudos: 37





	Timeout

“You need to stop lying to us!”

“You need to start believing me!”

“Do you guys wanna…” JT interrupts them.

“Work this out,” Gil says, pointing back and forth between Dani and Malcolm, “while JT and I go grab some food and we’ll come back later.”

Gil removes Malcolm’s handcuffs and walks towards the door following JT, “Do not leave this room until you two work this out and can be civil to one another.”

Gil slams the door shut. Dani gets up and walks over to the door and locks it. She turns back to face Malcolm, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Why are you locking the door? What? You don’t trust that I won’t leave?”

“Are you really asking that question? You never stay put and you never listen! Will you just apologize, so we can go get some food too?”

“Me?! You should apologize! I thought you were my friend, Dani?!”

“Oh no no no, don’t play that card! Friends don’t lie to each other Malcolm! At your mother’s house, you lied right to my face! You said, ‘I promise’, right to my fucking face Malcolm! Then three seconds later you admit you were lying, right to my fucking face!”

“You weren’t gonna believe anything I said anyways!”

“I’m just doing my job, following the evidence, and the evidence points to you!” Dani takes a few steps closer to Malcolm, waving her arms around now and pointing towards him.

“Do you really think I could just kill someone like that!” Malcolm steps even closer to Dani, now they were barely a foot apart.

“Well…” Dani says, rolling her eyes away from Malcolm. He knows what she’s thinking.

“I’m not my father!”

Dani looks up into his eyes. He’s hurt and angry and so confused. He looks like he’s going to cry and so does Dani.

“I know you’re not your father.”

“Then why are you treating me like I am?!”

“You’re asking me to risk my job, to choose you over my job, Malcolm. I love my job… and I love… I just… I just don’t know what to do.”

Malcolm takes a deep breath and takes a step forward, closing the distance between them. His lips are on Dani’s before she can even react. She’s stunned at first, then instinctively melts into his chest. His hands gripping her hips, while her hands land on his chest. He’s unsure if she’s going to push him away, but then she grabs onto the front of his jacket and pulls him closer to her.

The anger and frustration quickly turn into arousal and passion as their bodies press against one another. Neither wanting to argue anymore and now just wanting to show each other how much love there was in that room.

Malcolm moved them over to the table and Dani hopped up on it. He pulled her to the edge so he could grind himself against her core. They had far too much clothing on though. Dani as if reading his mind, moved to slide Malcolm’s jacket off and it fell to the ground. His hands ran up her shirt and across her back, pulling her impossibly closer to him. The friction of their bodies had her throbbing now, she needed to feel more of his skin. Her hands reached for the hem of his sweater and started lifting it up. Malcolm took over and removed it for her as she reached down and removed her own.

Malcolm took a quick intake of breath at the sight before him. Dani sitting there in front of him on the conference table at work, in a black lace bra, chest heaving, face flush, running her fingers through her beautiful curly hair. It was going to be hard to ever walk into this room and see her sitting on this table the same way ever again.

She reached back to undo her bra and slowly take it off as he admired her. His mouth crashing on hers once again as his hands began to wander up to her perfect tits. The rough skin on his thumbs rubbing across her hardened nipples were then replaced with his soft mouth. Her head fell back as she leaned on her arms for support, pressing her chest up towards him.

His lips traveled back up her chest and to her neck as she grabbed a hold of his belt, pulling herself back up. Taking the hint, Malcolm took his shoes off and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them to the floor as he watched Dani stand up and do the same. She removed her boots and black pants, but left her panties on. Sitting back on the table, legs open and ready for him, he groaned at the sight.

Stepping towards her in just his boxers, she could see his bulge begging to be freed. He kissed her again, grinding against her core, this time very little fabric between them. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers combing through his hair. She slid to the very edge of the table, propping one leg up on a nearby chair. His right hand traveled down to her inter thigh then to her hot center. He slipped two fingers behind the fabric and into her wetness, causing her to moan into his mouth. With two fingers inside her now and his thumb rubbing slow circles on her clit, she bit down on his lip before leaning back, “Oh god Malcolm,” she whimpered.

Dani gripped the edge of the table for support as she felt her orgasm building. Then he pulled his hand away just for a moment for her to look up, begging for more. He helped her slide out of her panties and get into position on the table. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him push his boxers down and brush the tip of his hard cock against her opening.

“Please Malcolm,” she whispered.

With one arm around her waist holding her close to him, he plunged deep into her, eliciting a moan from both of them.

“Holy shit Dani, you feel amazing,” Malcolm mumbled into her neck. He began thrusting in and out of her, holding her tight against him. He wanted to feel her body tremble when she came.

“Oh god Malcolm, yes, yes, yeeeessssss!” Dani cried out as her eyes closed, she fell back onto the table, her entire body trembling as she tightened around him. Malcolm gripped her hips and thrust even harder. She slid down the table just slightly so he could go even deeper. He couldn’t hold off any longer, and soon spilled into her.

Collapsing onto Dani, Malcolm said, “Gil should put us in timeout more often.”


End file.
